Kidnapped
by Tee-Cup
Summary: When Reid's sister is kidnapped the B.A.U have to find her before it's too late. I own nothing but Reid's sister. First Fic, Please Rate : x
1. Chapter 1: Rachel Reid

Kidnapped.

Ever since his little sister joined the B.A.U Dr. Spencer Reid had been getting nothing but grief. Sure he had 3 PHD's and hadn't needed to attend Medical school to become a Doctor, but she had completed everything she needed to become a Doctor already, and she was six years younger than him!

He sat at his desk twiddling his pen in his hand, he was bored. Nothing had happened since Elle left. It was like her and Gideon had taken all the interesting cases with them and left them to profile and send. No going out or jetting off on the plane and this didn't just make him mad. It made Rachel mad too. He supposed it might be a good thing, if they finally got something interesting then he wasn't sure he'd be able to take how ever many hours it was of sitting on a plane next to a bouncy Rachel, unfortunately if they got a job, she would be happy equalling bounciness.

"I'm bored." She sat on the chair behind him leaning her back against his. Her dark blonde hair touching his curly brown locks.

"So you have told me many times." He drawled trying to catch Special Agent Morgan's eye from across two desks, but he was too engrossed in whatever work he had.

"Stop it." She suddenly snapped up, grabbing the pen in one movement. She was clever, and fast. She stood up holding his pen in front of him. She knew fully well it was the pen he had gotten from his father when they had finally met, it meant a lot to him.

"I got your pen!" she taunted, her emerald eyes glinting with mischief. But Spencer wasn't enjoying it.

"Come on give it back." He held out his hand, she shook her head, the twinkle growing brighter. "Rachel give me back my pen." He stood, he was considerably taller than she was but she stood firm, twirling it slightly in her manicured fingers, a smile beginning to play on her lips. This meant trouble. He took a step towards her, she simultaneously took a step back, the smile grew wider.

He knew she was too clever. As he darted for her she danced back, spinning round the desk. Morgan looked up from his work, by now Rachel was jumping lightly around the desks with Reid clumsily sprinting after her. She was like a little fairy.

"That girl has way too much energy." He smiled to himself then his smile vanished. Rachel twirled, right into Agent Hotchner. Hotch was the only man in the world that scared Rachel and she had just bumped right into him. The twinkle in her eyes vanished and a look of fear spread across her face. She bit her lip and threw the pen at a now beaming Spencer.

"Sorry Mr. Hotchner?" she shrugged innocently. That was the only problem with Rachel, she could be so child-like but also so adult. Morgan supposed that was the perk of being twenty-two.

"That's alright Rachel, everyone with me now." Hotch led the way and they all followed. Here was their fortress. A small room with a large screen on one wall and a round table facing toward it, sofas outlining the walls.

Everyone took their seats. Morgan, Spencer, Rachel and Hotch.

"Hey, where's Garcia, JJ and Prentiss?" Rachel piped up still looking a little pink from the run in with Hotch. As if by cue the three women walked in. Garcia holding four party hats, JJ with lots of cards and Prentiss with a little cupcake. They bombarded in singing 'Happy Birthday' then Morgan remembered. Rachel turned twenty-three today. 22nd September how could he forget!

Luckily it looked like he wasn't the only one, Spencer and Hotch looked dumbstruck as well but they allowed Garcia to strap them to party hats and acted as if they had known all along. Morgan expected that much from Hotch but Spencer had forgotten his own sister's birthday. That was funny, he smiled again.

"Hey don't forget to make a wish!" Penelope Garcia leant against Morgan's chair beaming. Rachel leant down across the cupcake and blew the single candle out. She grinned around at her crowd, for once even Hotch was smiling, that was definitely rare!

"Thanks you guys, and don't worry Reedy, I know you forgot." She laid a hand on his upper arm and smiled at him, his smile vanished.

"Mom told you not to call me that." He looked grumpy now.

"And mom is not here!" Rachel laughed.

"Totally not fair, and I did not forget your birthday!"

"Yeah you did," her face turned grim "Ugh I hate you!"

"You hate me?" he seemed genuinely hurt.

"You're my brother of course I hate you." she pouted.

"Ok, can we get back to something important. We've been asked to profile a kidnapper in Wisconsin. He kidnapped a 10 year old boy but then returned them for a small ransom. He then kidnapped a 15 year old girl and held her for a larger ransom. I think that he'll continue to go up in age and in price. He might also be alternating in sex. Should we take it?"

Everyone agreed and headed back to their homes to pack. They agreed to meet at the airport in half an hour.


	2. Chapter 2: A Bit Of A Downer

Half an hour later Hotch, Morgan, Garcia, Rachel, Reid and Prentiss were sat around the tiny table on the plane. In the four seats around it were Hotch, Reid, Rachel and Garcia. Then perched on the platform opposite it Morgan and Prentiss.

"Where's Rosy?" Rachel enquired. Another annoying thing about Rachel is she came up with nicknames for everyone. They weren't nicknames that related to their names either, she would find the ones that related to their names then change them into something she liked. For example: Morgan = Moggie = Kitty Kat. Rosy was in fact their co-worker (who also happened to be a world renounced famous writer), Rossi.

"And JJ?" Morgan added.

"He's on a book tour. Should meet us in Wisconsin, he offered to come back for the profile. And JJ had to stay because she wanted to spend some quality time with Henry, she might call us and give us a hand." Hotch contributed. Hotch was the only one Rachel didn't come up with a nickname for. She claimed she had one for him but Morgan had never heard her use it.

"Ok, so we're probably looking for a white male, about middle aged and the children claim he had brown hair. They only saw glimpses of him though." Reid started.

"He didn't sexually assault or kill them," Prentiss contributed.

"The boy only had one bruise on his arm but the girl had a black eye and quite a few bruises." Said Morgan looking serious.

"So maybe he's still trying to find out what makes him happiest, how much he needs to hurt them before he's satisfied." Added Rachel.

"He's most likely recently added a lot of money to his bank account, the money from the ransoms. Or he's got a large receipt for something expensive he's bought. Garcia when we get there you look and see what you can find." Hotch instructed.

"Yes sir!" Garcia made a little salute.

The pilot came on over the speaker.

"Sorry for the inconvenience but we have had a request to wait a couple more minutes for an additional member of your team to board." It crackled out.

They all looked questioningly at each other. All except Hotch.

"Rossi?" Morgan asked.

"JJ?" Prentiss asked looking hopeful, she didn't really want to be ;eft with just Rachel.

"No, someone much, much worse." Hotch looked grim. The door opened and much to their dismay in walked Strauss.

"Great, perfect birthday present! Spencer she is going to _ruin _my birthday!" Rachel looked expectantly at her older brother. He shrugged, there was nothing he could do about it.

The rest of the flight passed in silence, Rachel was perfectly polite to Strauss even though it was killing her inside that she had to spend her birthday in her presence.

"Aren't you supposed to be briefing the un-sub?" Strauss aimed the question at Hotch.

"We already have, and planned what we're going to be doing when we get there. You were a tad late," Garcia explained, then added hastily "Ma'am."

This made the majority of the team smile, all except Strauss who just looked like she was sucking on a lemon.


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnapped

"My name is Special Agent Hotchner and this is Agents Morgan, Prentiss; Doctors Reid and ,uh, Reid. And this is Penelope Garcia, she'll need the computer bank. We also have another agent on his way, Special Agent Rossi." Hotch shook hands with the Sherriff of a small town called Cassidy in the Texas state.

"And this is our much loved Boss, we don't mind if you don't like her. Neither do we." Rachel smiled to Sherriff Carlson as Strauss approached. "By the way call me Rachel or Rach, but never Reid or anything to do with the special agent crap..."

She was going to go on but she was cut off by Strauss. "Babbling again are we Rachel? No surprise there." Rachel just glowered and made a rude hand gesture behind her back. Prentiss used her hand to cover her smile before turning to Carlson.

"Is there anywhere we can set up? We're gonna need some working space."

"Sure, right o'er there." Carlson pointed to a small corner with a desk. The team thanked him and made their way over to the desk.

"Right, first I think we should all go visit the family of the fifteen year old. If they give permission I want the Reid's on either side of the house going round to meet at the back, Morgan with me and Strauss questioning the parents and Prentiss and Rossi (when he gets here) questioning the girl."

The team nodded and as if by cue Rossi entered, his dark hair slightly matted on the top of his head. They smiled at him and repeated all that Hotch had said. Rossi nodded and they made their way out.

The family gave their permission for the premises to be examined by the Reid's and agreed to talk to the others.

Spencer took the right hand side, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to be looking for but he was sure that if he saw it then he would know. He got half way up the house when he though he heard a faint squeal. He stopped. Nothing, he must have imagined it. He began reciting random facts off to himself in his head to amuse himself. Sometimes he thought Hotch gave him the worst jobs to keep him quiet, that way he couldn't upset anyone.

He had got to the back door and found nothing, he was supposed to meet Rachel here but she wasn't here yet. He waited five minutes before walking round to the other side. He peered round, no one was there, he sighed, she must have bunked off. Again, he walked all the way round the house back to her side again. He noticed a small white sheet of paper pinned to the side of the house.

_To whom it may concern (the FBI),_

_I am the kidnapper of, well I don't really have a nickname yet. I want one though, and I intend to get one. I've got your precious agent, and to prove it check the back of this paper. I think I'll play with this one before asking for a ransom, I need to know how much she's worth. Could have fun, maybe not. Depends on how strong she is, and you'd better hope she's bloody strong or she isn't going to make it far at all. Ta ta for now._

_The kidnapper of ransom. (Oh that has a nice ring to it.)_

Spencer felt sick, he turned over the paper. R was written in blood, he didn't need to test it to know it was hers. He had his sister. He willed his legs to move but they wouldn't. He willed himself to cry but no tears would come. 'Spencer do something!' he told himself. He had to.

Finally he was able to move, once he did he sprinted into the house. He found Hotch and Morgan in the living room. He suddenly found he couldn't speak, then the tears came. Silently pouring down his cheeks. He had promised his mother and grandparents that he would protect her and now, she could die because he wasn't there for her. He thrust the note at Morgan and buried his face in his hands.


	4. Chapter 4: Reid fights back

Morgan read through it twice before handing it to Hotch and briskly walking into the dining room to Prentiss and Rossi to tell them the news. Suddenly it felt like everything was rushing around Spencer, he stayed stood there. He couldn't move, the tears never seemed to stop. The teenage girl gently led him to a chair and gave him a box of tissues whilst Morgan explained that Rachel was Spencer's sister.

Spencer took out his wallet, in the picture section was a photo of him and Rachel just a few weeks before, they looked so happy. So oblivious, that was obviously a time when they actually were getting on. He had to do something, he had to get her back. And sitting here crying about her wasn't going to do anything.

He got up and walked briskly over to the door, Morgan walked in the door as he approached and took him by the shoulders.

"Woah, woah, woah, man where you going?"

"I'm going back to the police station to try and start a profile. That way we can find Rach quicker. You coming?"

Morgan nodded and went over to inform Hotch that they were leaving. Hotch nodded and motioned to a panic stricken Garcia, who had begged to come, and now looked like she was going to be sick. Garcia was sent to go with them and scower the internet for what this person might be like. What he might do. Spencer didn't even want to think about what he might do.

When they arrived at the police station the Sherriff approached them looking grave. He held a white envelope in his right hand. He held it up to them,

_**Spencer Reid x**_

was written on the front. He took it holding it in his hand before turning it over to open it.

Inside there were 2 papers. One was a letter, it read:

_Dear Spencer,_

_I am writing to inform you that I know everything about the investigation, I know everywhere that you will be and everything that you will do. I am a Phsycic, a very clever one too. This envelope also includes the first conflict of torture that I have, given to you're special sister. Don't worry, I'll keep you updated._

_You have 24 hours until I'll do the next thing. Could be better, could be worse. Speak to you soon. Ciao. _

_The kidnapper of ransom. (I think I'll keep that)_

Spencer felt his mouth go dry as he pulled out the photo. Rachel was obviously bound even though the photo just showed her face. Tear tracks ran down her face but luckily there was no blood, yet. Her long, dark blonde hair had been cut. It was now about chin length and a beautiful vibrant blonde. It suited her, but she had still loved her long hair. He saw the pleading in her eyes, the begging for him to come to her aid. She needed him.

He felt tears pricking his eyes once more but willed himself not to cry. He thrust the photo and the letter at Garcia and Morgan, who were exchanging worried glances, and went over to the tiny desk that they had been allocated.

Wiping away a tear that had forced it's way out of his eye, he began to rifle through the files.

"This is sick," Garcia commented, generally looking disgusted.

"I actually can't believe what's happening, hey kid, are you alright? Maybe you should sit down or something?" Morgan rested a hand on his shoulder.

"She really loved that hair," Garcia continued to herself, no one really paid attention so she sat at a computer and began typing as fast as she could.

"Ok, this Un-sub is well educated by the looks of the letters, Garcia check the best high schools and colleges around here. Then check for students who went on to take Beauty or Hair styling." Spencer instructed.

"Why Beauty and Hair styling?" asked Morgan.

"Because the hair cut looks clean, the un-sub knew what he was doing." Spencer was still reviewing the files and didn't bother to look up.

"Ok, there were two hundred students in a fifty mile radius that took Beauty but only fifty that took Hair Styling and only twenty-five that took both." Garcia informed them, "Getting a list of names... Now!"

The printer roared to life on the opposite side of the office and Spencer walked over to where it was. He read through the list three times, taking his time each one. Trying to see if there were any names that stood out to him, but there was nothing.

"Ok, I wanna question every single one of these people and look around where they live. I want to know everything about them and their living environment. When are the others getting back?"

"We're right here," Hotch, Prentiss and Rossi walked in with Strauss trailing behind them looking official.

"I personally just don't see what the fuss is about," she began speaking to the whole office, "It's probably just a high school prank, I mean she is in High school isn't she? You've all probably hidden her in a cupboard or something to wind me up. You've always had it in for me. But this is just childish. Tell her to come out and we can get on with the real investigation. This is stupid and rude and you are all making a mockery of the F.B.I by even pretending that she has been kidnapped. I am disgusted."

The entire congregation of police officers and F.B.I agents stared at Strauss, some looked like they believed her, some (including Morgan, Rossi, Hotch and Prentiss) looked hurt, Garcia looked scared stiff and Spencer looked angry.

"You think we've made this up?" he asked her, his voice quiet, soft, deadly.

She crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow. "That is exactly what I think Mr. Reid."

'Spencer behave! Or you'll lose us both our jobs, then what would mom say?' he could hear Rachel's advice, her joking laughing voice. He couldn't bear it. Strauss though he was making it up because she didn't really like him or Rachel.

"We made nothing up! My sister is out there in the hands of a phsyco-idiot and you are accusing me of hiding her in a cupboard!" he was shouting now, and advancing on Strauss, Hotch took a couple of steps forward, ready to stop him if he had to "She could be tortured! Or...Or Raped! Or she could..." the last word caught in his throat and suddenly the anger flushed out of him. He stood stock still, the realisation of the situation washing over him like a tsunami of sadness. "She could die."

Tears stung his eyes and he turned away in embarrassment. He strode over to the desk and picked up his jacket. He left the door followed by Hotch, Prentiss, Morgan and Rossi. Hotch got into the driving seat with Prentiss in the passenger seat, Spencer, Morgan and Rossi in the back.

"Hey, Reid. Well done back there. Strauss actually looked lost for words. And by the way, we will get there before anything that bad happens ok? She'll be fine." Prentiss congratulated him.

Morgan and Rossi smiled warmly at him and Spencer even though he saw a flicker of a smile on Hotch's lips.

Spencer forced himself to smile. He couldn't portray the inner pain otherwise it would make him look weak, look young. Even next to Rachel he always looked young. She somehow managed to be more mature yet more playful. He smiled a watery smile to himself then remembered this morning. She had said she hated him, his heart dropped. He missed her so much, he wanted her back, back to hug, back to chat to, back to steal the ice-cream off of when she was sat watching something rubbish on TV and eating a tub of vanilla.

A solitary tear trickled down his cheek and he brushed it away as they arrived at the first house.

XXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5: Andrew McPherson

**Chapter 5**

Nothing eventful came up until the 20th house. It was a grimy dump of a place and when the door opened an old man wearing a grimy vest and tracksuit bottoms opened it. He hade long, shaggy, matted, dull brown hair and cold dark eyes. His fingernails were yellow and his lank hair greasy.

"Are you Andrew McPherson?" Reid checked that his protective vest was secure, this kind of man was likely to carry a gun around.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" his teeth were as yellow as his nails.

"Did you take Beauty and Hair Styling at college?" Reid didn't want to go in the house. If this was the un-sub he wouldn't be stupid enough to keep Rachel here.

"Do I look like the kinda person to take that?" he smirked, but Reid could see his point. He plucked up his courage but was intercepted by Hotch who had left him to it until now.

"May we take a look around?" he seemed so casual, did Reid look that casual? He supposed Hotch always looked normal.

"Why? What's goin' on?" the man's hand moved a fraction towards his pocket and Reid's own hand inched for his gun, just in case.

"There have been serial kidnappings, these people who have been kidnapped have been held for a large ransom. And it looks like you could do with some money. So we want to look around, we do actually have a warrant, so technically you have no choice." Hotch barged past him shoving the warrant into the startled man's hand, Prentiss followed then Reid, the others followed behind.

Rossi stopped to ask the man some questions. "Have there been any odd people coming round, threatening you or anything lately?"

"Sherriff Carlson came round, he threatened me saying that if I didn't corporate with anything then I would pay. I didn't know what the hell he was on about though! I swear!" he stuttered, looking bewildered. All signs of defence and power gone.

"Ok, thanks. Hotch," he called over to the team who were working in the grimy kitchen.

'Eww, now that is nasty. This guy has real poor living conditions, he should hire one of them sexy maids. Then he gets a maid and a lover all in one.' There it was again, Rachel was taking over Reid's mind. Her voice stuck , soon he would be able to see her. Surely this didn't count as Schizophrenia, it was just his missing sister.

"We need to question Carlson." Hotch had briefly spoken with Rossi before turning to the others. They trailed out to the car, promising to keep him informed.

'Yeah, if he promises to clean up. That place is nastyyy!' he wished she'd shut up.

"Do you think that Carlson might be a potential Un-Sub?" Morgan leant forward to ask Hotch as he drove away.

"I don't know. Let's go find out."


	6. Chapter 6: Rachel

**Chapter 6**

Rachel felt sleepy, but she refused to let the sleep overcome her. She was sat on a hard wooden chair with her feet bbound to the legs of the chair and her hands behind her.

She had been walking round, singing softly to herself when from behind a man with brown hair had grabbed her, muffling her squeal of surprise with his hand. He took a note and a pin out of his pocket, then a knife. He sliced her finger with the knife, she winced in the sudden sharp pain, he then used her finger to write an R on the back of the paper, tears had been filling her eyes at this point as she realised the situation. He pinned the note on the wall, locked her arms by her sides and dragged her to a car. He threw her in the boot and slammed it shut. Then journey had been so long that she fell asleep, she awoke to find herself like this. The man wore a ski-mask, he held a large pair of scissors in one hand and used the other to gently tilt her head to the sides he wanted. Directly opposite her was a large mirror, she could see everything that was happening. He cut her hair short and cut out her side finge. All with immaculate accuracy, He knew what he was doing.

After cutting it he brought a basin and a jug of cold water over. There he died her hair, when it was done and dried she saw her reflection. Her beautiful long hair was gone, now cut short, bleach blonde and a clip on one side to pin it out of her face. Tear tracks streaked down her cheeks as the kidnapper took her photo.

He sat down at the desk near her chair and hurriedly wrote a note.

"Would you like to send a message to your brother?" he asked her.

"Can I tell him where I am?" she asked.

He laughed, "No, I'm afraid not."

"Then no, there's nothing."

He chuckled again before slipping the letter and the photo into an envelope.

"Catch you later," he walked out slipping off his ski-mask, revealing brown hair. But that was all she could see.

She sighed, this was going to be difficult to get out of. Even with her amazing expertise.


	7. Chapter 7: Rachel's History

**Chapter 7**

"Why did he cut her hair like that?" Garcia asked Morgan. She was really hung up on why.

"He's probably trying to re-create someone from his past that upset or abused him. Or maybe even someone he loved. The problem is that he changes his M-O every time he kidnaps someone. We should be able to tell, once we get Rachel back, what he's planning next." Morgan explained trying to help her keep up. At that moment Reid walked in looking stressed.

"Man, you look awful you need some sleep." Morgan raised an eyebrow at him.

"I can't, her voice keeps coming into my head. She would never let me sleep. Plus I feel way too guilty." Reid rubbed his forehead.

"Why do you feel guilty? There was nothing you could do Honey." Garcia tried to sympathize and ended up looking like she was about to cry. Reid sighed.

"Did you guys know that Rachel didn't grow up with us?" Morgan and Garcia shook their heads. "As soon as she turned six she decided to go and live with our grandparents in Seattle." Carlson walked over to where they were sat. They had spoken to him and he had explained that his visit to Andrew McPherson was to do with something completely different. "Yeah, she felt like she was unwanted with us, with my parents always obsessing over me and my studies. My mom wouldn't have even kept her if I hadn't begged her. I wanted someone to play with, I was so lonely. She felt like her own parents didn't want her. So she left, I didn't see her again until she was thirteen, then we met up every two years. Until her first 'case' in 2004. She tagged along with me Hotch and Morgan. I was pretty new. She was just finishing medical school, then she joined the B.A.U. I've only just realised how little I know her."

By now Morgan, Garcia, Carlson, Hotch, Prentiss and Rossi were all gathered round listening to the story, all with a tear in their eye.

Prentiss laid a hand on his shoulder.

"We will find her."

Carlson disappeared off and out the door. That was when Spencer noticed the clock. They had run out of time. Twenty-four hours was up.

A police officer came up to Reid bearing an eggshell coloured envelope.

She handed it over gravely before walking off.

_**Spencer Reid x**_

The kidnapper's second note.

_Dear FBI and Spencer,_

_I know everything, I hope you understand that. I heard you went to that Andrew Macpherson's house. Ha! That made me chuckle. And well done with working out that I went to Beauty school. You will never find me out, you have got to get that by now. So you might as well hope that little Rach here survives my conflicts of torture, (pure by the way) and pay the ransom. Here's my next painful confliction, this time you only have 12 hours before I perform my next procedure. Have fun. Farewell..._

_The kidnapper of Ransom._

Braving himself for what he was about to see Spencer pulled out the photo.

Rachel was stood this time and it was a full body shot. She was dressed in a yellow frock and a white cardigan. There were no tears this time, she just looked hopeful and brave. Surprising since she had a black eye, a gash in her right cheek and a split lip. Blood trickled down her face.

But this time it was different, Rachel was telling him something. In her face. She had seen his face, and she trusted him. That was his clue. Trust.


	8. Chapter 8: Spencers clue

**Chapter 8**

She had seen his face, just a glimpse just once but she'd seen it. She knew who she was now she needed to work out how to tell the others.

"I saw you're face. I know who you are." She told him as he walked in. The white cardigan scratched her skin, she had just been told to change and had not yet been beaten.

"You're..." she went to say his name but he punched her face. Should she use her sense of humor, yes she always used it, no use abandoning it now. "Touchy, touchy. No need to get so aggressive. But that's you isn't it? You're always aggressive it's taking every cell in your brain not to beat me to death right now." She swallowed and he punched her again in the eye. She could already feel blood lightly trickling down her chin. Split lip, great, and now black eye, even better. "You are evil, and my friends will find you and put you in jail."

He grabbed a pair of nail scissors from the desk next to her and stabbed her cheek, sideways on. She felt it best to stop now, before he did actually beat her to death.

"Ok, I'll stop now." She sucked her lip.

"Stand up," he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her, he took her photo she did her best to portray the way she could tell them who it was on her face. Trust was the easiest way. Then he went to write another note. She sat back down and racked her brains. She had to speed this up.

She was sure she could tell the others where she was it was just a matter of how.


	9. Chapter 9: An UnSub

Spencer forced himself to think. His head was filled with images of Rachel, he was so used to her asking him questions that way he would always be a helpful person and be able to think of a reasonable profile and conclusion.

"I want to talk to McPherson again, Anyone coming?" Hotch walked in on the group of Morgan, Prentiss and Reid who had all been sat around a small desk.

"Sure," Reid and Morgan stood up and followed Hotch to the door. Strauss was stood there refusing to help until they stopped and let Rachel come out. They walked past her to the car and got in.

As they drove away they saw Prentiss try and talk Strauss into helping her with Garcia. Hotch drove with Reid in the front and Morgan in the back.

"So why do you wanna talk to McPherson?" Morgan asked curiously.

"I want to find out about what Carlson was talking to him about." Hotch kept his eyes on the road and his face straight.

Reid bit his lip and closed his eyes, when he opened them they were outside the tiny shack like house. They climbed out of the car and made their way up the wooden steps. Reid knocked on the door and it was answered after about thirty seconds. Andrew looked neater today, his hair was still matted but he had a cleaner vest on and less holey tracksuit bottoms.

'So we meet again!' Rachel giggled from inside Spencer's mind. He smiled in spite of himself.

"Hello, can I help you?" McPherson was nervous and obviously found standing there awkward.

"We want to ask you a few questions about the conversation you and Sherriff Carlson had. Would you mind?" Hotch asked, McPherson nodded and allowed them in.

"Now I want you to tell us exactly the conversation you two had, ok?" Morgan sat down in a low chair facing McPherson.

"Well he came in, and he just didn't seem to be like the Sherriff at all! He was really aggressive and nasty and he was saying like, he was gonna put me on a database saying that I took Beauty school and if I didn't go along with it he'd throw me in jail. You see I was on drugs a while back and he got me off a couple of things I did, Y'know unknowingly. So I uh, I told him ok. That's it I think. If anything else springs to mind I could call you?" McPherson seemed almost civilised.

"That's fine thanks." Hotch answered a polite smile on his face, he made for the door and Reid and Morgan followed.

"So what do you think Hotch?" Reid asked catching up to him.

"I think that if Carlson isn't there when we get back then we have an un-sub. I think that Carlson has multiple personalities, one which is the Police officer that everyone trusts, the other is our Kidnapper." Hotch slid into the drivers seat but as Reid went to get in, there was a white envelope on his seat with his name written on the front


	10. Chapter 10: The ransom note

_Dear Spencer, _

_I actually got bored of waiting so I've brought it forward. I want $1,000,000 for her. Bring the money to the old docks or else she will die. She knows who I am, I can't risk you finding out too. Ok so we're sorted one mil. At the old dock, lets say midnight. It's a date. See you then._

_Love ah well you know my name. X_

Spencer pushed his hair out of his forehead and began to rack his brains. How was he going to get one million dollars before midnight. He had six hours.

"Ok we have to pay the ransom. Or else he's gonna kill her." Spencer felt braver than he had for the past couple of days. He handed the letter to Morgan and slid into the front passenger seat. They began to drive fast back towards the police station. As they arrived reid jumped out and ran to Garcia.

"Garcia where's Carlson?" he said hurriedly.

"I..I don't know. I don't think he's here." Garcia looked startled at his sudden appearance.

"Why what's happened?" Prentiss came over. Morgan, who had come up behind Reid, handed over the enveloped letter and she scanned it quickly.

"Ok well let's go he might turn up early?"

"He won't, Carlson's organised and careful. He won't come until he knows it's the right time. But in the meanwhile we need to see if we can work out where he's holding her. Chances are he'll torture her for the next six hours and it'd be good if we could find her before anything truly bad happens." Hotch faced them from behind Reid.

They nodded and Garcia began to track all abandoned warehouses near the old docks.

"Um, Ok there's a long line of them all down the west side near the old docks. It's gonna take you ages to search them all though there's loads."

"We'll take our chances." Prentiss threw behind her shoulder as she and the others ran out towards the car. They took up two cars because Strauss, who had still been stropping outside, now decided she wanted to come.

They arrived at the first, top warehouse with five hours left.


	11. Chapter 11: Rachel's torture

He slapped her across the face for the third time in two minutes.

"Do you mind? It kinda hurts." Rachel wanted to rub her cheek but her hands were still bound behind her back. "So since I'm gonna die within the next six hours would ya mind telling me where I am?" she opened her eyes wide staring right into his.

"You will never know. As you will never see your brother or friends again." His voice was different, multiple personalities. How had she not seen it before?

"You're all heart." She muttered and he slapped her again. Her cheeks burned and this one brought a tear to her left eye.

"Please can you stop doing that? If you're gonna hurt me at least do something productive!" she regretted saying that. "Or not Y'know."

He picked up a blunt knife from the desk, he took her cheek in one hand and pulled it so her other cheek was facing him. He then pulled the knife through her skin, she hissed in pain. The he turned and walked away, he emerged from the darkness that the light from the single, bare light bulb couldn't reach holding a tube of lemon juice.

"Damn," she whispered and braced herself.

As he dabbed it into her cut she worked hard to stop herself from retaliating, but she couldn't. She kicked him hard in the shin and he backed away, shocked.

He sank back into the blackness and came back again. With a blind fold.

"You know my brother knows who you are. So you can probably call him and Y'know tells him everything."

The blindfold was tied hard around her head and the blackness enveloped her thoughts. All she knew is that she was being forced up and to walk away.


	12. Chapter 12: Reunited

Hotch's phone went off. He answered immediately. On the other end was Carlson.

"At the Old Docks, now. Or she dies." He spoke before hanging up.

"Come on we have to go," Hotch pulled everyone out and sprinted to the car.

!

They arrived at the Old Docks, there was a Carlson standing there his gun pointed at a figure in a dress, she was stood at the end of a make-shift plank. It jutted out across the water below. Her hands were bound behind her back and she was blindfolded. Her feet too were bound.

They took out their guns and began to advance.

"It's over Carlson we have you, give her back." Hotch walked cautiously towards him. Step by step.

Reid had to stop himself from running out towards his sister.

"Do you have the money?" Carlson held the gun tighter aiming right for Rachel's head.

"No, just give her back, we have you, you can't get away." Prentiss joined Hotch up front.

"Won't give her back without the money." His finger went to the trigger.

"You've lost, we've won. Just leave it. Get over it." Morgan joined up.

Reid was just behind them, he had always been told never to advance fast if the person had a gun. But he was about to pull the trigger.

He ran and as he was a meter away from him he jumped. As he hit him the trigger was pulled. There was a bang, there was a scream. And Rachel fell into the glassy water below her. Unable to swim out.

!

Rachel stood still as instructed, then she heard the squeal of brakes and Hotch's voice. Then Carlson, then Prentiss, the Carlson again, then Morgan. Where was Spencer? She prayed he was Ok. Blood was still dribbling down her face and she felt a bit faint. But she stayed standing there keeping firm.

The she heard a great scuffle, followed by a gunshot, a mile-second after the gunshot a sharp pain stabbed her leg. She screamed as her leg buckled and she tumbled into the black abyss below her. Then she hit water, hard. She held her breath and tried to will herself upwards. She knew it was useless though. The faintness began to spread and she allowed her mind to cloud over, her thought drifted to Spencer. Her mother, her father, her friends.

She fell, down and down. Further underneath the water. Giving up at last.

Suddenly there were hands around her, dragging her upwards then there was air. She gasped in breath. She still couldn't see, was it the blindfold or did she have her eyes closed. She tried to open them and found the blindfold had been ripped off. Then there was hard wood. She lay, struggling for breath, she could see a blurry Morgan above her, unbinding her feet and hands.

The pain then returned, it shot through her hard and fast. Hissing in pain she went to reach for her leg. There were more people now, she turned her head to see Hotch pulling Carlson into a Police van. Prentiss and Spencer ran towards her.

Spencer reached her first, he could barely recognize her. Her short blonde hair lay around her head, scraggly from the water. Blood, bruises and cuts were all over her face and she was wearing a hideous lime coloured frock.

He knelt down next to her and scooped her up, with his touch she seemed to regain whatever strength she had left.

He held her tightly and she held him tighter back.

"Don't you dare ever scare me like that again, You hear?" he muttered into her ear tears pouring down her cheeks.

"I promise, I love you." Tears poured down hers as well.

He pulled away looking confused. Hadn't she said she hated him?

"You love me?" he didn't let go of her hands though.

"You're my brother of course I love you!" she laughed tears still coming hard and fast. Her whole body ached, especially her leg. He still looked confused which caused Morgan, Rachel and Prentiss to laugh.

Then Hotch was there, he helped her up then told her that Paramedics had been called but they needed to at least get her to a car to keep her warmer.

She had hotch and Reid either side of her, propping her up. She resorted to hopping to the car, where Strauss waited.

As Strauss saw her, her eyes widened in disbelief. She gave up her seat and helped Rachel to sit down.

"Do I really look that bad?" she asked studying Strauss's face. Spencer answered her, taking her hand as he spoke.

"Yes, yes you do."


	13. Chapter 13: Happily Ever After?

Rachel was trying to hobble around on one crutch, she'd lost the other one, again.

"Are you guys sure you haven't seen it? If I go back again Hospital are gonna kill me!" she shouted.

Everyone shook their heads, except one young man who Rachel didn't recognize. He was quite handsome and was walking right towards her, he held her crutch in his hand and suddenly she felt embarrassed.

"Thanks, I'm always losing it." She smiled nervously.

"It's alright I'm happy to help," he had a cute Texan accent "Uh, I know this is a bit sudden but could I take you out for Coffee? I've been watching you and I think you're really cute." He was smiling nervously now, she nodded.

"Awesome," he grinned "when do you finish?"

"Actually I was just leaving now, Coffee?"

"Sure!"

She took his arm and as they were leaving she turned around. No one had seen this, good, she didn't want anyone finding out about...

"What's your name?" she asked.

"It's Caleb, Caleb Marks." He smiled a sinister smile, "Princess."

Suddenly this guy didn't seem so perfect anymore.


End file.
